The Horcrux
by Charlie Van House
Summary: The peice of soul inside of Harry finally gets his say in things. a lot of things will change. It will be a visit that will rock Hogwarts litterally.


The Horcrux

Potter; Harry; The boy who lived; the man who conquered; the defeater of the dark lord. He has been called many things but never did anyone know or believe that Harry was an anchor to Lord Voldemort. Most people would ask how, I am the reason folks. Unfortunatly for Potter, I am still here. Voldemort didn't kill me when he hit me, or Potter with that curse. Through some miracle, I survived. The Avada Kevavra curse did sever my bond with the voldie thing and now I am ,living happily in Harry Potters mind. I don't like Potter myself but I hate everything about the man who shall not benamed. I can't believe myself, I am or was part of him and now I am stuck in Harry Potters head. If only there was a way for someone to get me out. I have my eyes looking for someone. I think that someone is Miss Granger Harry's ugh muggleborn friend.

I wish someone could get me out of here but the only wway to get out is to reveal myself and fight for control. I can't do anything myself. I can't reveal myself with out a block removal via a old rune. I curse Dumbledore for coming up with that. I need to get out of here and when I do may people will pay. Hold on I got to go, I'm fixing to say something.

"**Hermione Granger, I want out and you're the only one who can help me."**

Harry shook his head and looked over at Hermione. She was staring shocked at Harry. "Did I say something." But suddenly Harry got another blank stare on his face and the Horcrux spoke again absolutly giddy with anticipation. "**The way for me to get out of here is to find a nacient rune, please help me granger, you're my only hope. Then name of the rune is Asfodel. Look for it and use it on Harry so that I may have my freedom, pleeeeaaase." **Harry shook his head again and looked over at Hermione who was stairing at him oiver the top of her Arithomancy notes. "Harry, um, are you feeling all right."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Harry said going back to studying.

Hermione looked into his eyes and thought she saw something. She looked at Harry again and suddenly Harry looked up at her and the blank look apeared o n his face again. The Horcrux tried again, **"Hello Hot stuff, care to you go get a rune and free me, please."**

"Who are you?" Hermione said.

"**You may call me Tom, I'm the lover part of Lord Voldemort well not anymore acctually. I've been with Harry here for 18 years. The good news is I am still alive, the bad news is I stuck in here and I want you to free me. Will you do it."**

"You're not Tom Riddle are you."

"**Yes and no, I am the consience or nice opart of Riddle. I am also his sexual urges which is why he has been celibate up until the day he died. I want out and you're the only one who can do it so will you help me?"**

Everything in Hermione's heart was telling her no but something inside her told her to bargain. "If I let you free will you try your hardest to stop the persecution of muggleborns and stop the purebloods from taking all of us out."

The Horcrux smiled. **"I'd love to do that. I'd love to do anything that my parent soul was against. I agree to that and If you let me out you get a one time offer to be my bedmate for the rest of your life, un huh uh huh uh huh." **The horcrux said using Harry's body to do pelvic throusts.

Hermione got up and slapped the horcrux as hard as she could as anyone would if they were insulted sexually.

"**Do I take that as a no." **The Horcrux said smiling.

Hermione giggled in spite of her self. She looked at the Horcrux and said, "The name of the rune is ashfrodel not aasfodel, but yeah I'll herlp you, Hot stuff." With that she walked up to the Horcrux and kissed him full on the mouth. She really wished Voldemort had retained this part of his soul. He'd have a lot of women if he did. Shebroke the kiss and headed out of the Library.

"**That's my girl, you go baby. I'm going to be free, uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh uh huh." **The Horcrux laughed doing more pelvic thrusts. "See I told you it would work." I got to go now." The Horcrux went injside and Harry came back up out of his blackout. Harry stumbled. Wsn't he just sitting down and where did hermione go, and why did his hips hurt. Harry shook his head and returned to strudying.

In side his head the Horcrux was smiling. "**I'm goinmg to be free, I'm going to be free."** The Horcrux couldn't wait to leave this stiff.


End file.
